Jealousy
by serinablackcat98
Summary: Speedy isn't too sure he likes Aqualad. I mean sure he often dreams about him, but they're just dreams right? And he doesn't like Aqualad, in fact he hates him! but something suddenly snaps in the young archer when he sees Aqualad talking to a certain blonde girl. Rated T for violence and swearing. ONESHOT! Prepare for fluff.


_Welcome to my fanfic. Just so everyone knows I wrote this weeks ago and I haven't been writing in this when I'm meant to be updating another fanfic of mine. :P Just a fun little fanfic I wrote during the holidays. _

_ENJOY!_

* * *

**_Jealous?_**

Speedy grumbled as he felt himself slip back into consciousness. He opened his eyes slightly to see that there was a small beam of light coming through his curtains. He closed his eyes again. If the sun was up then Bumblebee couldn't be too faraway telling him to get off his lazy butt and go to work. Still, he could enjoy the time he spent before that time in his bed, relaxing.

He grumbled again when the sunlight grew too annoying over his closed eyes and he rolled over so that he could face the wall. He breathed softly through his slightly parted lips and tried to go back to sleep.

He probably would have if he didn't notice something a little odd about his bed. Somehow, his bed sheets stayed on the bed. Normally when he woke he had all the sheets on one side of the bed, preferably the side he'd chosen to sleep on.

To investigate he had to open his eyes, but what he saw when he opened his eyes didn't actually surprise him as much as it should have.

"Good morning," Aqualad grinned at him.

Speedy blinked at him a couple of times so that he could take meaning of the situation. The first thing he wanted to ask was_** how**_ _Aqualad got into his bed_, but instead of asking the more reasonable question he said. "When is morning ever good?"

The Atlantean chuckled at him which actually annoyed the archer and he rolled back over so he didn't have to face him. He rolled his shoulder over to keep the sheet's under his chin and snuggled into his blankets. "You're tired?" Aqualad asked, poking his head over Speedy's shoulder.

"Yeah," Speedy growled at him with his eyes closed. "It's not very hard to figure out."

Aqualad gave Speedy a stern look and even though Speedy didn't see it, he knew he was giving him that look. "That's what you get for staying up all night and then coming home and falling to sleep on the couch."

"Is that what happened?" Speedy asked without opening his eyes. "Makes sense, but how'd I get in my room?"

"Well," Aqualad began, wrapping his arms over Speedy's midsection. "Bumblebee and I found you snoring at the top of your lungs on the couch and she told me to take you to your room, I did, but by the time I tucked you in you looked too comfortable and I knew you weren't allowed to stay in bed all day, so I took it upon myself to become your personal wake-up call," he grinned.

"You are an ass," Speedy mumbled as Aqualad buried his face in the crook of Speedy's neck and shoulder.

"I'm not as bad as you most of the time," Aqualad pointed out. Speedy turned his head slightly so he could poke out his tongue at Aqualad. This made the other boy laugh at him for being so childish.

"If you don't mind me asking," Aqualad broke the silence, fondling with the sheet's over Speedy's hip. "Where did you go last night?"

"Does it matter? I went out," Speedy answered.

"I'd just like to know."

Speedy exhaled deeply and then began. "I went to a club."

"A club? You weren't drinking were you?"

"Nah, I'm not old enough to anyway, but I did like the music and some of the people were fun too. It did get a little crazy later, I even had to flash my communicator at a few people just so they got what would happen," he chuckled in memory.

"What did they do?" Aqualad seemed more interested to hear that something bad had happened to have Speedy resort to a threat and Speedy just blew on his tongue.

"Nothing really, just some weird drunk guys hit on me and I had to show them that they weren't wanted." Speedy felt Aqualad's grip around his waist grow tighter by a fraction.

"Did they touch you?" he asked in a more deep, concerned tone.

"One of them tried to grope me, but I kneed him in the face and him and his friends got the idea," Speedy shrugged. Aqualad was quiet after that, probably thinking about what had almost happened and how much he wanted that guy to get a knee to the crotch rather the face.

"Garth?"

"We have to get up," Aqualad suddenly changed the subject and Speedy groaned.

"Why?"

Aqualad chuckled once more and propped himself on his elbow so he could look down at Speedy. "Because it's the rules, we have to get up now and besides we're out on important business today."

Speedy groaned louder and pulled the pillow over his face. "Tell Bumblebee that I don't want to go where ever we're going."

Aqualad rolled his eyes at Speedy. "We don't have a choice, we're going, now come on." He jumped off the bed and stared at Speedy with an eyebrow raised when he didn't follow. "Speedy?"

"I'll follow you in a minute, you go ahead," Speedy waved his arm lazily back and forth above his bed. Aqualad didn't buy it and rolled his eyes at him.

"Speedy, I'll drag you out of bed if I have to," he said. Speedy didn't answer and so Aqualad kept to his word and dove under the covers. He grabbed Speedy by the ankles and dragged him out onto the floor.

Speedy yelled at him for taking him out of his warm bed and Aqualad just stared at him with his hands on his hips. "We're leaving," he crossed his arms to the archer on the floor.

Speedy rolled his eyes and stood after a few more moments of just staring into blankness. "Fine," was his response.

Aqualad smiled when he'd succeeded in getting the lazy one out of bed. He and Speedy left the room once Speedy decided he would stand and they walked out into the kitchen area.

"Hi!" Bumblebee called out when she saw them. She was around the kitchen counter with a long, pink apron on. She held a spatula in one hand and a plate stacked with at least twenty pancakes in the other. "Woah, Bumblebee you're cooking?"

"You sound shocked Speedy," Bumblebee giggled and placed the plate down on the table.

"Good morning Speedy! Did you sleep like a rock?!" both the twins called out at the same time. Speedy scratched the back of his head and yawned.

"I guess you could say that, I did-wait... did you guys just speak English?" his eyes widened. He pointed towards Bumblebee who grinned back at him. "And you're cooking breakfast?! And you-" he spun around and saw Aqualad behind him with a sombrero in his hands.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you, we've been invited to Brother Blood's wedding," he said as he handed the hat to Speedy. "Don't forget to bring the ring," he winked at him as he put a long animal fur scarf around his neck.

Speedy rose from his sheets that second as he woke and gasped. He looked around his room to find that it was bright outside and looked around eight o'clock in the morning. He ripped his covers off his bed and dove under to make sure Aqualad was definitely not in his bed.

When he found no trace of him he sighed in relief and laid back in bed. "That.. was a weird dream," he said out loud.

He decided to avoid having another dream like that and got out of bed. He frowned to himself when he realised exactly what he'd dreamt. _'Why exactly was Garth in my bed and... touching me?' _he wondered to himself._ 'Eh. I'm not gay.'_

He showered first and put on his usual attire before leaving his room. He walked out of his room and into the hallway. When he heard laughing he was confused. Is someone here? He frowned.

He got his answer when he saw that there were people sitting out in the common room. The west titans to be exact.

Robin, Starfire, Raven, Cyborg, Beast boy and- hang on... who was that next to Beast boy? It was a blonde girl with hair down to her elbows. He couldn't put his finger on it, but he thought he knew her somehow. He stared at her until she'd turned around and caught him staring. Her first reaction was a raised eyebrow and then she began to whisper to Beast boy. He turned around to see Speedy and pointed at him.

"That's Speedy, I told you about him, he's an archer," he said plainly. She looked at him once more before turning around and walking else where. He raised an eyebrow. _'Alright, you're in my house, but you're not going to introduce yourself...' _his mind wondered.

"Speedy," Bumblebee said from behind him, "Where have you been? The west titans are here for the day."

Speedy mentally rolled his eyes. _'Nah, their not here at all.' _

"Do they have a mascot now?" he asked and pointed in the blonde girls' direction. Bumblebee glanced over and gasped.

"Speedy, don't be rude!" she put her hands on her hips. "That's Terra, she's the one that sided with Slade."

Speedy thought for a moment and then nodded. "I remember, but wait-if she sided with him why is she even here right now?"

"We've been asked not to mention that and I'd like it if you would be nice to her," she raised an eyebrow. Speedy smirked at her and crossed his arms.

"I'll try," he chuckled. She rolled her eyes and flew away from him to the others. Speedy decided to go start a conversation with someone and that someone just so happened to be the red head of the west titan group. She was the alien princess Speedy remembered.

He talked to her about a lot of things, she'd giggle sometimes and Speedy would only smile in response to her laughter. When he noticed Robin start to get a little jealous he told Starfire he had to go and gave Robin a _'You can have her'_ sort of look.

He stopped in his tracks when he noticed that Beast boy and Terra were both talking to Aqualad. They looked to be enjoying themselves. He did notice something a little odd though. Every time the blonde girl laughed the closer she got to Aqualad. Occasionally she might have grabbed his arm and said something like, "We should get together some time!"

Speedy was a little concerned at why he felt the need to cut that girl's hands off. He didn't like it. Aqualad always got along with the girls, but when did he let any of them touch him? Normally he'd either pull his arm away or just politely excuse himself, but this time he was just smiling and talking with the both of them. "You can control water?!" Terra suddenly shouted.

"And talk to marine life, but-"

"So, you can like make it move whenever you want?" Terra grinned up at him. He blinked down at her in confusion and then smiled.

"Yes."

"That's so cool! You're water and I'm land! We should totally mess around sometime!" Terra smiled. Beast boy who was slowly being pushed out of the conversation just stepped back and frowned at the pair. True, he didn't have those feelings for Terra any more, but he didn't like her flirting with his friends either. Instead of butting in and making matters worse he walked away. Speedy didn't.

"That sounds like a wonderful idea," Aqualad said with a large smile. "You and Beast boy do get along quite well, are you-"

"Oh no! No way, we're just friends, I'm totally single," Terra grinned up at him seductively. Aqualad laughed a bit.

"I was going to say friends, but alright then."

"So, you single?" she winked at him, just hinting what she meant. Speedy felt his skin go hot and his lips go numb. His palms started to shake and he felt the urge to leap forward, grab the girl by the hair and throw her away from Aqualad.

Speedy was in between them in a matter of seconds. He smiled at Terra which actually worried Bumblebee who was watching from not too far away. "Hi, I'm Speedy," he introduced himself.

"Speedy, we were talking," Aqualad crossed his arms and glared at Speedy.

"Yeah, and I already know who you are," Terra scrunched her nose at him. "But, I'm Terra if you don't know me."

"Yeah. Yeah. Yeah. Hey, there's actually a really cool couch over there, you should check it out," Speedy pointed towards the deserted couch.

"Speedy, you are being rude to our guest," Aqualad butted in, crossing his arms. Terra glared at Speedy and then looked back at Aqualad.

"Actually, I think the couch is a great idea, you want to come Aqualad?" she blinked at Aqualad. He gave Speedy another angry look and then looked back at Terra and nodded. "Yes, I'd love to."

The two of them walked away from Speedy and to the couch. Speedy glared at the ground for a moment and then frowned. _'Why was I trying to split them up? OH GOD! I can't be jealous can I?' _came through his mind.

He suddenly came back to reality when he saw Cyborg come to stand next to him. "Hey Speedy!" he called out. Speedy looked up at Cyborg and instantly Cyborg knew something was wrong.

"What's up?"

Speedy took in a breath and began. "I'm not really sure, I think I might be jealous of someone, but-I mean-I don't think I'm jealous, I just don't want then to talk to each other and well, I don't like how well their getting along," he explained as well as he could. Cyborg looked behind Speedy and saw the two sitting on the couch. Terra was giggling and leaning closer to Aqualad who was telling her about what his sunken city looked like.

"Agh," Cyborg nodded, "You're jealous because you like Terra huh?"

Speedy's face went bright red and he glared up at Cyborg, "I'd never like her!" he went quiet when he realised how loud that was and saw that everyone had stopped to look at him. He looked around at everyone and raised a hand. "Sorry," he said.

"Then, what's the problem?" Cyborg asked when everyone began their conversations again. Speedy looked down at the ground.

"I don't know, er.. I do know, but I don't want to you know I feel like that and I think I'm jealous, but I mean, what's the point? They get along like a married couple anyway," Speedy crossed his arms and looked away from Cyborg.

"You just don't want them talking, I get it, but you shouldn't be angry at yourself for thinking that... why do you think that?"

Speedy frowned, "I don't really want to tell you about it, I mean it's pretty stupid," he looked up to see Cyborg shaking his head side to side.

"There's nothing stupid about a guy's feelings," he said. "Just tell me what's going on in that brain of yours," he pointed to Speedy's forehead.

"Well, I think I-" Speedy paused and stood on his toes so he could whisper it into Cyborg's ear piece. Cyborg's eyes widened and Speedy pulled away. He looked up at Cyborg and Cyborg blinked at him. "Ugh.. okay, so.. do you find him attractive?" he asked.

Speedy crossed his arms, "I guess, but I mean, I'm not even sure yet, maybe it's just a stupid pity feeling that I'm mistaking for-"

"Trust me, when you've got a crush, you'll know," Cyborg cut in. Speedy looked down for a moment and thought it over.

"So, I guess I'm gay huh?" Speedy asked and looked up at Cyborg.

"You're Bi if you still find girls attractive, but man it's nothing to be ashamed of," he explained. Speedy crossed his arms and stared up at Cyborg blankly. The look faded after a few moments of silence and his eyes dropped again as he sighed.

"I just think it's a stupid idea," he explained to Cyborg. "I mean I barely know him anyway, we haven't actually had a real conversation that wasn't us yelling at each other about something before, but I still kind of like how... nice he is? I don't know, I mean he's not really nice to me when I'm not to him, which is always so the truth is we kind of hate each other," Speedy shrugged and Cyborg frowned as he thought to himself. "I guess I see him being nice to other people and I kind of like it? And he's just kind of... different some how, I mean I've never actually met a guy that didn't just walk all over me, you know? But he still hates me... What should I do?"

"Why don't you just be nice to him?" he asked and Speedy rolled his eyes at him.

"It's not that simple, I try to be nice to him, but I just keep on messing up and picking on him for what ever reason I can find. I didn't really have friends when I was growing up so I have trouble making them now I guess," he shrugged and glared at the floor. He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up to see Cyborg smiling at him.

"I'll take care of it," he nodded to the slightly shorter boy. He walked passed Speedy and towards the two on the couch. Speedy blinked as he watched for what would happen and frowned when he saw that Cyborg was talking to the blonde girl.

She rolled her eyes for a moment and nodded to Cyborg before she stood and grabbed hold of Aqualad's hand. She winked at him before she walked away, her hand slipping from his. Speedy felt his left eye twitch in annoyance and then watched as Cyborg began to talk to Aqualad. Aqualad looked a little confused and just shrugged to Cyborg, who had taken the seat next to him.

"Hey," a voice snorted from behind him suddenly. Speedy spun around and saw Terra behind him with her arms crossed. "Cyborg told me you wanted to apologise to me and that you wanted to be friends," she said. Speedy blinked for a few seconds and then put 'Kill Cyborg for taking my problem and making it a fuck tone bigger' on his to-do list.

"Sure," he said crossing his arms and tried his best to look friendly. Unfortunately because he was so angry at her he could only manage a small smile that actually made him look like he was in pain. She frowned at his smile and crossed her arms at him. "Well?" she asked. Speedy frowned at her.

"What?"

"Aren't you going to say sorry?" she narrowed her eyes at him.

"I think Cyborg made it pretty clear that I was sorry," he shrugged. No matter what, Speedy would not apologise to the little brat in front of him. She glared up at him and stamped her foot lightly on the ground.

"Say you're sorry or we can't be friends!" she hissed up at him. Surprised by her sudden change in tone he glared at her and crossed his arms. He leaned down to her level so that she could hear him loud and clear and said. "I would never be your friend."

Terra's face went bright red and she deepened her glare at Speedy from mad to absolutely furious. "Well I don't want to be your friend either! I mean, really I can do better," she rolled her eyes and crossed her arms at him. He was infuriated by what the girl had said and hissed at her.

"And I thought Slade could do better too."

Terra's eyes widened in horror at him and then filled with rage. She screamed at him.

"You Ass hole! How dare you say that!" this outburst made everyone look in the direction. They all gasped when they saw that Terra was fighting with Speedy of all people.

"And who are you to talk? You're worthless! You don't even have any powers!" she yelled at him. Beast boy grew closer to the fight to try and stop them, but stopped when Speedy began to yell.

"Ha! At least I didn't side with Slade, how can you even call yourself a hero after that?" he crossed his arms at her. Terra's eyes both began to glow yellow and a large clay pot came flying towards him from the corner of the room. Quickly, Speedy pulled an arrow from his back and shot the pot with his arrow before it could hit him. Rock fell over the floor and shattered over the tiles. As if knowing Terra would attack again, he spun back to face her and saw her flying towards him.

She roared in anger and threw a fist forward at him, but because Speedy was an archer he had quick reflexes and grabbed the blonde's arm.

She began to scream when Speedy had unintentionally tightened his grip on her wrist and a loud pop noise sounded from it._ 'Shit' _Speedy thought as he released her arm. She began to scream and hold onto her wrist as the west titans came to check if she was alright.

Speedy didn't hear much of what was being said around him, he was too shocked at how little force it had taken to break the girl's wrist.

He suddenly came back when he heard her shout. "HE DID THIS!" and looked down to find she was pointing straight at him.

"Speedy!" Robin shouted at him. Speedy was instantly back to the situation and just crossed his arms.

"She attacked me," he snorted and defended himself. Robin apparently wasn't in the mood for his attitude and began to yell at him.

"I don't care what she did! You will not touch anyone like that again!"

Speedy rolled his eyes, "Soh-reeeey!" he called out rudely. He fell backwards when he felt a hand slap him across the face. He looked up with wide eyes to find that it was Bumblebee standing in front of him. "I'm sick of your attitude Speedy! Either you apologise or you get out!" she shouted at him. He blinked up at her and felt his cheek. It was hot and stinging from the slap, but didn't hurt very much at all. Even though it didn't hurt Speedy could feel a heavy weight in his chest. His lip started to shake, but he knew no one actually noticed, which was a good thing actually. If he was going to cry he wouldn't want anyone to see it. Though, instead of crying, pure rage washed over Speedy's shaky form and he gave a cruel glare up to Bumblebee. "I'll start packing," he hissed.

He stood up and stormed out of the room with everyone watching. They were either glaring or gawking at the decision he'd made.

He walked into his room and locked the door behind him. He was so angry he could break almost everything in his room.

He grabbed the closest object which just so happened to be a glass of water on his dressing table and threw it into the wall. The glass smashed against the cream wall and water splashed from the broken cup. He grabbed his next victim which was a pillow and tore it apart. Feathers flew all over his room and covered his blue carpet in a sheet of white. He looked around frantically to find something else he could abuse. He found something.

He grabbed a photo frame on his table and threw it across the room to smash in the exact shot the glass of water had. The photo however didn't smash and bounced off the wall completely unharmed. He spun around to find something else, but then stilled himself as he realised what he'd thrown. He turned and walked around his bed to look down at the photo on the wet, feather covered floor. He stared down at the frame and saw that it was a picture of him and his team.

They were all smiling and waving, he was in the corner and Bumblebee was in the middle. The twins were both on either side of Bumblebee and Aqualad was opposite from him.

He glared at the photo and glared at his team. _'How could they take her side?!'_ his mind yelled. Speedy did what he felt had to be done and broke the frame as he threw it back against the wall. Unfortunately because he hadn't backed away from the wall a piece of glass shot from the frame and hit him right in the eye. He howled at the pain and fell backwards onto his back while he held his face in both hands. "FUCK!" He screamed through his fingers. Speedy sat up and rubbed his eye. Maybe it didn't go in and just bounced off?

"AGH!" Speedy screeched when he felt the piece scrape against his eye. Oh it was still in there. He stood from the floor and walked into his bath room to try and get it out.

After Speedy had left most of them had all just gone back to their groups. It actually turned out Terra's wrist wasn't broken at all, but would be a little sore for a few days. She still wasn't happy though. She spent most of her time bickering about it to Beast boy and Aqualad. She'd started around fifteen minutes ago, after Speedy left and now she continued. Both the boys had tried to change the subject because the entire conversation was getting a little old, but she continued. They were both tired of her bickering and just wanted her to stop, but neither would actually say it to her.

"I can't believe he did that, I mean he's really got to get those anger problems checked out," she growled. "Still, if we ever fought for real I don't think he'd win, I'm the one with powers after all."

"I guess, but maybe you shouldn't have tried to hit him in the first place," Beast boy began and she glared him down.

"Did you hear what he said about me?!" she growled. "For all I care he can just leave now and never come back. I certainly don't want to be friends with him," she crossed her arms and stuck her nose in the air. "Besides, who would even want to be friends with him anyway? He's such an idiot. He can't even aim that well, I mean it looked dead on, but from where I was standing it totally wasn't. And! why is he even a titan anyway? aren't those sorts of people you know, on the other side? not saying he's evil or any-"

"Speedy is arrogant and does have anger problems, but that does not mean he should be made fun of by you," Aqualad suddenly interrupted her. She and Beast boy stared at him like he'd threatened them with a knife. Aqualad turned on his heel and walked away from the pair who were still staring at him.

He approached Bumblebee who was standing by herself in the corner of the room. Aqualad stood next to her and watched her expression. "Are you alright?" he asked her.

She sighed and looked up at him. "I shouldn't have done that. Speedy's a real idiot sometimes, but I shouldn't have done that to him," she said.

"Sometimes he needs to be told," Aqualad shrugged at her. She nodded, but looked away to the others and let out another deep sigh.

"I know, but I feel terrible for what I said to him."

He frowned at her and tilted his head to the side. "You want me to get him?"

Bumblebee nodded. "Just, tell him I'm sorry okay? I don't actually want him to go anywhere, I just want him to be nice to our guests."

Aqualad crossed his arms, "Frankly I think our guests should be a little nicer to him," he shook his head as he thought of the blonde girl that was cackling from the other side of the room. Bumblebee frowned at him in confusion and he shrugged.

"I'll grab him then," he said as he left the room. He didn't have to walk very far to get to Speedy's room and once he was there all he had to do was hack into the lock system and go in. It was easy because Speedy had one of the easiest passwords. 00897213405779.

The door slid open for him and he stepped inside. He was shocked when he saw the room was in ruins. Pillows were torn, glass was on the floor and Speedy was no where to be found. He glanced around the room to find the boy, but there was no one else in the room other than him. He blinked at the empty room and wandered further in to find Speedy.

When he heard a noise come from the bathroom that's where he went. He turned to the door and waited for the noise again to make sure he hadn't just imagined it.

"Ouch!" he heard from behind the door. He knew it was Speedy. He opened the door slightly and poked his head in to have a peek.

He saw Speedy standing in front of the mirror, a small pocket knife in his hand and hovering over his right eye. "Speedy!" Aqualad shouted at him. Speedy pulled the knife away in fright and turned to see that Aqualad was in his doorway.

He ran in and pulled the knife from Speedy's hand. "What are you doing?" he asked as he glared at Speedy. Speedy stared at him in surprise, but then glared when he realised that Aqualad had entered his room without asking for permission.

"What are _**you**_ doing in my room?" he hissed and grabbed Aqualad's hand. "Give me that!" he shouted as he tried to take the knife back.

"No!" Aqualad yelled back and snatched it out of Speedy's reach. "What were you thinking?!"

"I was thinking _'Hey this is a great way to get glass out of my eye!,_" Speedy said in a fake cheerful tone and then glared at Aqualad. Aqualad frowned as he realised what Speedy was actually doing and placed the knife down on the basin. "Let me see," he raised a hand to Speedy's face. Speedy took a step back and gave Aqualad a questionable look.

"Why should I?" he growled.

"I might be able to help," Aqualad answered with a small roll of his eyes. Speedy glared at Aqualad and then crossed his arms.

"Fine."

Aqualad leaned in close to Speedy and tilted his head to the side as he placed both hands over Speedy's eye. Speedy grunted and whined a little and then Aqualad simply shrugged and flicked Speedy in the eye.

"FUCK! What the hell was that for?!" he screamed and jumped back with a hand over his eye. Aqualad held up his hand to show there was a small piece of glass in his palm. "Got it out," he said.

Speedy rubbed his eye and grumbled at him. "Why'd you do it so hard?"

Aqualad shrugged at him and turned around to walk out with Speedy following. "Let's go back to the party, I think you owe Terra an apology," he said. Speedy stopped outside of the bathroom and his face went red.

"No!" he shouted. Aqualad turned around and looked at Speedy in confusion.

"And why not?"

"Because she's a bitch and I don't want to talk to her!" he hissed.

Aqualad raised an eyebrow at the other boy. "You barely know her."

"I don't care! She's just so annoying and she's so-"

"Speedy! You're being rude!" Aqualad interrupted him. Speedy turned around and snorted at him.

"Why are you sticking up for her? You got a crush on her or something?" he glared.

"W-what?!" Aqualad's eyes widened in horror.

"Oh you heard me! You like that skinny little blonde girl!" Speedy hissed. "You guys get along well enough and she's had her hands on you the minute she met you!"

"Speedy-"

"Ha. And she's earth, you're water, you guys should like totally hang out!" he faked a girly voice to try and mimic Terra's.

"Speedy!-"

"And you guys are like so made for each other, you should go out sometime to get to know each other better," Speedy began to twirl his finger next to his head to make it look like he was curling a long lock of hair.

"**Roy!"**

Speedy paused and looked at Aqualad who was glaring at him. "That is not what happened. You are being ridiculous. Terra is a very nice girl and if you just talked to her then you would know that."

"She only likes you because you're good looking! She wouldn't talk to you if you weren't!" Speedy hissed. Aqualad shook his head and pointed to Speedy's chest.

"You are acting like a child and you need to grow up! And why does it matter how well we get along?!"

Speedy went red and turned away from Aqualad. "I-it doesn't," he stuttered quickly.

"Speedy.. tell me why you don't want us to be around each other," Aqualad growled at him. Speedy shook his head and this time refused to look at Aqualad.

"I just don't."

"Speedy."

"No!" Speedy shouted at Aqualad.

"Roy?" Aqualad raised an eyebrow at the other.

"Fine!" Speedy screamed and spun around to glare at Aqualad. "I'm a big gay idiot and I have a crush on you, but then I saw you talking to that slut and I lost it! I really like you, I really find you attractive and I want to kiss you!" he shouted and then turned away from Aqualad. He crossed his arms and glared at the wall. He shivered when he heard Aqualad's voice again.

"What?" he sounded confused. Speedy looked down in embarrassment and instantly regretted telling him. "You have a crush on me?"

Speedy's eyes dampened with tears and his shoulders slumped. He rasped a breath. "Yeah."

Suddenly Speedy was spun around and he stared at Aqualad in embarrassment. Aqualad had one hand on Speedy's hip and the other was lifting his chin.

"I feel the same," he whispered next to Speedy's ear. Speedy's heart skipped a beat and his lips started to shake.

"W-what?"

"I have the same feelings, I have for a long time," he smiled at Speedy who stared back at him with wide eyes.

"B-but you and Terra-"

"Just friends, nothing more and the only reason I started to talk to her was because I saw you talking to Starfire," Aqualad frowned. "But apparently I was just being jealous and I shouldn't have reacted the way I did."

"Wait what?"

"I know you might feel a little strange right now, but if we both feel the same way then why don't we just come out with it?" Aqualad shrugged and cupped Speedy's jaw in one hand.

"I-I don't-I well, Aqua-"

"You can call me Garth it you want," Aqualad interrupted him with a small smile.

"Garth, I umm.. I don't know, are you sure-I mean you might not even like me at all and just you know like me like a friend or something," Speedy stuttered a sentence. Aqualad shook his head and wrapped both arms around Speedy's waist.

"I know what the feeling is and I love you Roy."

Speedy's face went bright red and he looked away for a moment. There was a brief silence before he leaned up quickly and pecked Aqualad's cheek. Garth grinned and stroked Roy's hip. He brought a hand up to Speedy's cheek and turned his face back so that he could stare at his.

"We can do a little better than that," he whispered before he leaned forward and pressed his lips on Speedy's. Speedy gasped and stared at the other boy in shock. After a few moments he closed his eyes an kissed back. _'I guess I am gay'_ Speedy thought to himself. Speedy placed both his hands on Aqualad's shoulders as their lips moved together. surprisingly Aqualad didn't taste like the ocean as Speedy always imagined him tasting. Instead he tasted like toothpaste and strawberry bubblegum. The kiss was a magical sort of thing. Speedy didn't expect it to be like this at all. It was gentle and Speedy found himself nipping at Aqualad's bottom lip every once in a while. Speedy felt his chest going warm and his heart almost jump into his throat. Now he understood what people were talking about when they said, 'To be in love is to let your heart fly.'

Oh yes, this was a feeling that Speedy didn't ever want to go away. The moment didn't last very long after though when the door suddenly slid open and a voice sounded.

"Oh my god!"

They both pulled back and stared at the door to see Bumblebee and Cyborg standing in the doorway. They both saw the state of the room. Glass was on the ground, pillows were torn and Speedy and Aqualad were in the middle of everything kissing.

"I-I'm sorry," Bumblebee called out, her face going bright red.

"Congratulations!" Cyborg shouted with both thumbs up. Aqualad pulled a hand off Speedy's hip and gave Cyborg a thumbs up in return, not quite understanding why he was so happy, but just smiled back. Bumblebee, finding the entire situation embarrassing beyond all belief grabbed Cyborg by the arm and pulled him out of the room. The door shut behind them.

Speedy and Aqualad both turned back to each other and frowned.

"Why is Cyborg congratulating us?" Aqualad raised an eyebrow at Speedy. Speedy's face flushed red for a moment.

"Because I told him I had a crush on you and that's why he split you and Terra up."

Aqualad nodded, "Oh."

"We'd better start calling Cyborg the love doctor then, shouldn't we?" Garth grinned and Speedy just rolled his eyes.

The two of them kissed again and this time no one interrupted.

* * *

Beast boy waved to Cyborg and Bumblebee when they'd returned.

"Hey! So did you find Aqualad and Speedy? Where were they?"

"Speedy's room," Bumblebee answered as she walked passed, her face still bright red.

"First base," Cyborg said as he walked passed. Beast frowned at the two of them and then turned around to have Terra race over to him.

"So? Did you find that hunk?" she grinned at him. She clapped her hands together loudly and brought them up next to her cheek. "Because I know we'd be perfect!" her eyes fluttered dreamily. Beast boy stared at her for a moment as he tried to put two and two together and then answered.

"Yeah. He's playing baseball with Speedy."

* * *

_Beast boy you are so stupid... Anyway! I hope you enjoyed my fanfic!_

_Just so you know, Yes I can't stand Terra's character, but this fanfic wasn't a random excuse to have her injured or anything like that. In fact she wasn't even going to be the 'bad guy' at the beginning, it just somehow turned out that way in the end. :P_

_Please leave a comment! They fuel me! :D_


End file.
